


Nouvelle Cuisine

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Food, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il lavoro di cacciatore è difficile.<br/>Bisogna avere i sensi sviluppati, tutti e cinque.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouvelle Cuisine

Il lavoro di cacciatore è difficile.  
Bisogna avere i sensi sviluppati, tutti e cinque.  
È un mestiere pericoloso, un passo falso e la mia vita è finita.  
Osservo con sguardo critico quella strana cosa che mi sta davanti; è molliccia a vedersi, sicuramente poco invitante, ma non si giudicano le cose dal loro aspetto.  
Afferro la forchetta e ne prendo un pezzetto. Prima di portarmelo alle labbra, gli lancio un'occhiata dubbiosa. No, se devo morire lo farò con coraggio.  
Un attimo e sparisce nella mia bocca. Il gusto è anche peggiore dell'aspetto.  
Lo sputo.  
“Dean, come cuoco fai schifo!”


End file.
